Reina Otsuka
Ōtsuka Reina, known as Renee, is one of the 10,000 people trapped in Sword Art Online. She is the leader of the clearing guild Ursa Minor, and is the protagonist of the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance Renee has long, neatly styled dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Between that and her small stature, she has been described as doll-like on several occasions. Early on in the game she wore a light blue tunic with a leather vest and pants. She wears her sword sheath on her left hip. Personality Renee is generally a very friendly person, open to socializing and willing to include others in her antics, whether they've asked for it or not. She draws enjoyment from other people's small misfortunes and has even gone out of her way to cause them when in need of a good laugh, or just when she feels an opportunity is too good to pass up. Notably sarcastic, she is often ready with a quick quip or two, and spares no one when it comes to her teasing. Naturally curious, and as often as not reckless, she is the sort to save a game just prior to jumping off a cliff just to see if the fall kills her, or she might simply push someone else over instead. These tendencies are checked following the announcement of the death game, giving way to greater caution in lieu of larger numbers. She maintains this caution even after establishing and growing her guild. She objects to both initially, only giving over to the former after meeting with a majority vote against her, and finally shruggingly agreeing to the latter. Background Chronology Arc 1: Into the Fire TBA Relationships Ursa Minor Ashe Renee has been Ashe's best friend since the second grade. Despite their diverging interests they've managed to stay close over the years. While their opinions don't always align on certain matters, they each fancy the other their sister. They've built up a level of comfort with each other to match, having been shown to be okay with changing in front of each other and sharing a bed. Rikki The two met in the fields surrounding the Town of Beginnings on the day the game launched. Although they got along well enough initially, prolonged exposure to one another's company tends to lead to one of two things: arguments that go nowhere or one-sided teasing. Rosalind Rosalind and Renee didn't get off to the best start. After joining the other girl's party, the two develop a harmless, albeit mildly physical, rivalry. They both enjoy getting a rise out of the other. Legends Lost Other Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 12 * HP: 987 Main Equipment * «Pale Edge» (One-Handed Scimitar) * «The Final Thought» (One-Handed Scimitar - 65th Floor Boss drop) * «Withered Forest Coat» (Leather Coat - Player-made by Ashe) Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Battle Theme 1= Trivia * Renee has a fear of spiders, a fact Ashe has often made fun of her for. * In the beta Renee used a one-handed sword. She switched to the curved blade after repeatedly dying during the «Secret Medicine of the Forest Quest». * Renee earned her epithet after defeating Rapha in a duel. * Renee is of mixed ethnicity. Her mother is French, while her father is Japanese. * Her appearance and final armour set are inspired by Witherfang, from Dragon Age: Origins. Quotes * "It's not a phobia. A phobia means it's irrational. And I'm sure there's plenty to be afraid of here." * (To Rikki) "You've got a strong grasp of the obvious this morning. I'm almost proud." * "I like the way you look all wet." * (To Ashe) "You see those marbles rolling on the floor? They're yours. They fell out of your head. You're mad!" * "He just doesn't seem like the sort of guy you'd... no, wait. Scratch that. We have a clear pattern here and I shouldn't be surprised." * (To Rosalind) "So, heart in the right place but never again?" * (To Lind) "You asked for my opinion and I gave it. Sorry it's not puppies." * (To Ashe) "I'm fine except for every single thing that's happening." * "It's fine. All I need to do is put several of my backs into it." Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist Category:Clearer Category:Character Category:Beast Tamer Category:Female Category:SAO Closed Beta Tester Category:SAO Beta Tester Category:Beta Player Category:Members of Ursa Minor